The One that Didn't Get Away
by iamiweasley
Summary: Set around the time we first see the group in the Season 3 trailer. Carol and Daryl have been fighting their feelings for months. Can this world of hell bring together the two people who need each other most?
1. By the Fire's Edge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic and I'm really nervous to post this! I ship Carol x Daryl really hard and I've read all the fanfics here and I want to give it a go! This takes place around when the season 3 trailer shows the group so I imagine a few months have passed. Please R&R!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Walking Dead

It was the last cool crisp night in March. Carol sat on the outer edge of the group's campfire, staring into the embers pondering the last few months. Four months have passed since the quaint sanctuary the group had called "home" fell to the walking dead. The group that was once deemed "broken" realized that they cannot survive without each other. However, survival has not come easy. Moving day to day, living out of cars and tents tested the group's patience and survivability. Nearly every day a close encounter with a herd of walkers reminded the survivors that they need to find a safe place fast, especially with Lori who was far along in her pregnancy. Where is Rick going to lead them next?

Before she could think of a possible answer, a sound of twig snapping pulled her back to reality. Whipping around with her hand grasping the machete that she kept at her side, she discovered it was only Daryl. _Daryl._ Lately he had become her second shadow. When he wasn't hunting or making runs for Rick, he followed her around while she did her chores, slept in her tent, and made sure she was always in his line of sight. He even insisted that she had to be at least 50 feet near him when she went to the bathroom. With that, he spent an hour daily giving her lessons on knives, machetes, and even guns claiming that she needed to defend herself. Her outburst on the night of hell four months ago only made them closer. Maybe Daryl realized that he could be the man of honor she was looking for.

"Nice reflex" he said, smirking.

"You need to stop creeping up on me like that" she said, letting out a sigh of relief, sinking back down on the log she was sitting on. He awkwardly followed suit, sitting close enough to touch yet not too close. They spent the next half hour like that, she was gazing into the fire while he was keeping watch. She loved that it didn't take much to please Daryl. They didn't need words to convey messages, all they needed were simple gestures. She was shocked when he finally broke the silence.

"You need to sleep woman, don't need you falling off the bike while we ride".

"I can't" she replied "I'm worried about what we are going to do. Lori is going to be due soon and we need a proper place for her to give birth".

He sighed. She studied his facial expression, waiting for a reply. She knew that he was worried also. Squirrel and deer populations were running low in this area and the group needed more than a few bits of scorched meat to keep them going. They needed hot water, beds to sleep in, and a sense of security. But the sense of security in this world was now rare. Where ever they went, walkers managed to make an appearance.

"Rick will figure it out, always does" he said. This was partly true although his solutions always ended up with the group fleeing for their lives. "Stop worryin' I'm alive, you're alive, that's all that matters". Carol moved closer to him, his words were an invisible rope that drew her towards him. His presence was the only thing she needed to feel safe. She hesitantly rested her head on his shoulder. He flinched but allowed the contact. With that, they resumed their natural silence, and she fell into a peaceful slumber snuggled up to the only man in this world of hell that made her feel safe.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Should I continue the story? **

**I hope you liked it! Please R&R! **


	2. Assurance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you all for the kind reviews! I was so nervous to read them! The first chapter was short but I will try to make the others longer . Thank you so much!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Walking Dead

Carol woke up in a dazed state. She was tucked into her sleeping bag in the tent. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was talking to Daryl before… Oh God. She fell asleep on him! Then it hit her, he carried her to bed. The last man to ever carry and tuck her into bed was her daddy when she was seven years old. A wave of gratitude for Daryl washed over her. Why is he so good to her? She owed him everything and didn't deserve his kindness. He was her guardian angel, the reason she was alive today.

The sound of the others moving around camp pushed her to get out of the safe haven of her sleeping bag. Carol emerged out of the tent to discover that she was the last person to stir. Embarrassed and ashamed, she quickly hurried to assist an already dry heaving Lori with breakfast. It was rabbit that Daryl brought back from his early morning hunt.

"Thanks" Lori muttered to her as she rushed to throw up along the tree line.

Carol searched for Daryl. She found him huddled over a map with Rick. Probably discussing their next move. She turned back to the fire, stirring the stew. She then distributed the food to Carl, Beth, and Hershel. The others were apparently on a run to get supplies before they made their next move.

"Do you need some help?" Beth asked Carol eagerly.

"No, I have it covered" Carol replied smiling at the young girl. Beth had become increasingly close to Carol. Maybe as a way to fill the void Patricia once filled.

Lastly, she brought Daryl and Rick's to them. Rick accepted his with a nod, without breaking eye contact with the map. Carol didn't take it personally. The man had a lot of pressure from the others to make decisions and he had no time to waste. He had to think everything through. The well-being of the group, and most importantly, his family was in his hands.

Daryl accepted his, giving her his signature side smirk. She turned to go back to the others when he touched her wrist to grab her attention.

"Make sure ya eat too, you hear?" he murmured just so that she could hear.

"Don't worry, I will" she replied before making her way back. She could feel his eyes watching her as she spooned breakfast for herself. The damn man never stopped insisting that she didn't eat enough. It drove her crazy. She could take care of herself. Why was it so important for him to watch her eat?

She looked up and he nodded before returning his attention back to the discussion with Rick.

She smiled. The man drove her crazy most of the time but it was comforting to know that he cared.

DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL

Daryl groaned. Rick was taking a lifetime to settle down the group to inform them on their next move. Finally everyone congregated around the fire to listen to the Sheriff's news. Daryl unconsciously found himself standing by Carol's side. His body always naturally drifted toward her.

Daryl turned his attention back to Rick who began to address the group.

"Daryl and I may have found a solution to our problems. We found a local map and there is a prison located on it. We don't know if it is safe yet but we are going investigate it tomorrow at first light. We don't know what we are going to find there."

"But what happens if it isn't safe?" Lori interjected, "What will we do next?"

"I don't know yet" Rick replied, "But this is our best chance. The prison will likely have high walls, arms, medical supplies, and maybe even its own water system. It's a chance worth taking."

"A nice shower would be nice" Maggie whispered to Glenn who appeared to be on board with the move.

"I'm still not okay with this" Lori said with a touch of annoyance in her voice but was quickly silenced by Daryl who surprised himself by saying;

"Look, Rick is a good man. I trust his instincts god dammit so stop questioning him. I think the prison is a good bet so quit your yappin'"

It was then decided that the prison would be their next stop.

DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL

As it began to get dark, the group began to disperse into their sleeping areas. Glenn and Maggie in the back of their SUV, Hershel and Beth in their tent, the Grimes in their own. The only ones remained were Carol, Daryl, and T-Dog, who had watch tonight.

Carol, who was still tired from staying up late last night moved to her tent. Before she knew it, Daryl was already behind her. She crawled into her sleeping bag and he slipped off his endless chain of weapons that he kept on his body. He laid down on his sleeping bag beside her.

Breaking the silence she asked "Do you really think the prison is a good idea?"

Sighing he answered "Yeah, I'm sick of sleepin' on edge. It's safer behind a fence and with walls around. Now go to sleep, we leavin' early in the morning"

But she couldn't sleep. The thought of walking into a trap terrified her. She didn't want to lose anyone else. Especially Daryl. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"I'm scared" she whispered into the darkness. The answer she got was a warm calloused hand that grasped her own. At once she felt better. She knew with him she would make it through anything.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you liked it! It's a little bit longer this time! I have trouble writing how Daryl speaks but I'm really going to work on it! What did you think? Please R&R! The reviews are really appreciated! xoxo**


	3. Euphoria

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Walking Dead

Daryl's POV

Daryl had never been much of a sleeper. After years of restless nights fearing beatings from either his father or Merle he trained himself to function on as little sleep as possible. Yet every night regardless of that fact he tumbled into the tent after Carol.

After Sophia's disappearance and reappearance out of the barn, Carol frequented nightmares. Daryl who slept on the floor in the RV most nights before getting his own tent couldn't stand hearing her whimper and cry out in her sleep. It physically pained him to see her beautiful face tear stained and scrunched up with worry. All he wanted for her was to be happy again.

After the fall of the farm, he began sharing a tent with her. She didn't know it at first. He would wait outside her tent until she drifted off to sleep before sneaking in with his bedroll. When she had nightmares he would hold her hand and whisper nonsense comfort tidbits until she calmed down. He was always gone before she woke up.

Eventually things changed. After the time he spent training her with weapons, he asked her for permission to sleep in the tent. He remembered her shocked expression and how he began to panic, the fear rushing through him of being rejected. But to his surprise (and relief), she accepted.

And now he was holding her hand, _while she was awake._ Conscious. He was pretty sure she could hear his heart hammering against his chest. Why was he so nervous? He was Daryl Dixon. He was fuckin' invincible. (Well sometimes.) He had held her hand many times, even held her entirely. He will never forget the way he cradled her body when Sophia came wandering out of the barn. How she raced to comfort her little girl one last time and how he grabbed her before she could reach her destination. The way she sobbed into his arms, finally giving up to his comfort.

But things were different that day. She was in an emotional state and not thinking clearly. Why would anyone want to be in Daryl Dixon's arms? He was just a low-life redneck that was around to do the dirty work.

Suddenly Carol turned in her sleeping bag to face him. He sharply drew in a breath of air as though to prepare himself for a blow. She gazed into his eyes, about to say something. It took all the energy in the world for him to remain calm.

He locked eyes with her. Before he knew it, he was closing the gap of space that was between their faces by gently pressing his lips to hers. Pouring all of his feelings into a simple kiss.

Carol's POV

Daryl Dixon was holding her hand. _Her hand._ Usually he flinched at any kind of physical contact. But in the past few weeks, Daryl was becoming closer and closer to her. She remembered the first time Daryl ever touched her. It was when Sophia came out of the barn. Pushing aside the memories of pain, she focused on how safe she felt in his arms. Her little girl was dead in front of her but his arms told her that she wasn't alone.

No one else had actually comforted her that day but Daryl. He even sat with her while she sobbed endlessly in the RV. He never said a word. But by simply providing his presence, he reminded her that she hadn't lost everything. She still had him.

When he began training her with weapons, she felt even closer to him. He was so dedicated in teaching her the right way. He studied her every move, offering critiques, and lecturing her on the importance of handling the weapons correctly. She would catch her breath every time he would touch her to adjust her body or when he put his arms around hers to show her the correct way to raise a weapon.

After that he surprised her by asking her permission to sleep in her tent. She gaped at him for a good while before accepting his offer. Why did this man want to be close to her? He was strong, handsome, and had the arms to make any girl swoon. End of the world or not, he didn't have to make her feel special. She didn't deserve it.

Carol knew she wanted Daryl. The others didn't see what she saw in him. He made her feel like the only woman in the world. Ed never made sure she was well protected, fed, or comfortable. Daryl always went out of his way to be there for her.

She turned to say what she was thinking but was silenced when he pressed his lips to hers. She was paralyzed with shock but responded. His lips were soft and his scruff tickled her chin. He cupped her face in his warm hands and she melted. His tongue parted her lips and she moaned into him. The euphoria of the moment made everything in the world seemed perfect.

He pulled away, resting his forehead to hers. Never in her life had she felt so close to someone before.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you liked this chapter! What I love about Carol and Daryl is that they are both scarred people and all they need is each other. I couldn't help but smile when I wrote this. I REALLY want them to realized their feelings (SEASON 3!) and writing this story helps me vent what I feel about them. Please R&R! The reviews are really appreciated! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Stay With Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late update. I had to meet my sister's boyfriend and be social! (THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER BTW) but I hope you like this chapter! This story is how I see their relationship and how it will eventually play out Season 3. I hope you enjoy it!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Walking Dead

Carol was in awe of the moment. Never before had a kiss felt so right. She gazed into his beautiful baby blue eyes. She could remain like this forever.

However her eyes were growing heavy from the day of hard work. She didn't want to sleep; she wanted to share this moment with him till the end of time.

"Ya need to get some sleep. We are checkin' out the prison early and I don't want you gettin' into any trouble," he said.

"But I don't want to," she sighed.

"Woman, I can't let anything happen to you. You are my responsibility now," he said gruffly.

She gave up, cuddling into his side. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Go to sleep," he murmured while closing his eyes and burying his face into her neck.

She did as he said; falling asleep with a smile on her face.

DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL

Daryl woke up the next morning before daybreak. He was sprawled across Carol with their legs intertwined and his hands resting around her hips. He smiled to himself. He never liked physical contact but she was the only exception. He trusted her. She was the only person he let his guard down around. He'd never let anyone else get so close to him.

He remembered last night's events. The way they fell asleep together with their bodies so close. The way they'd kissed. He'd never kissed a woman before. Not once.

He'd never had the time to date or get close to anyone. Hell, he was too busy worrying about his next beating or getting Merle out of trouble he couldn't even fathom having a relationship. Not only that, but he was afraid of physical contact. He was taught that the only time for contact was when you were getting your ass kicked.

But things were different now. He was a different man. He could hear Merle in the back of his head calling him a pussy and to man up but Merle was wrong. A man was someone who isn't afraid to let someone completely new into his life and give himself completely to her. Daryl was going to be that kind of man.

He forced himself to untangle from Carol and get all of his weapons together in order to prepare what was to come at the prison. He quietly found all of his weapons, strapped them on, and put on his winged vest.

Carol stirred in her sleep and blinked open her eyes. She smiled has he glanced down at her. She looked so beautiful. She was one of those women that didn't have to wear makeup or do her hair to look absolutely gorgeous. She flaunted natural beauty and that's what he loved about her.

"Mornin'," he said half smiling.

"Good morning," she replied. She looked around. "Did I sleep in too late?"

"No, I was gonna wake you up but you beat me to it", he answered. She got out of the sleeping bag and started tidying up the tent. He watched her as she neatly rolled up the sleeping bag and tucked it in the corner.

"When we go to the prison, stay by my side unless I tell you otherwise," he said. "Don't go wandering off or do somethin' stupid like Lori. I don't want you go chasing after geeks and actin' like Rambo or somethin'. Only use your weapon unless you have to."

He turned and rummaged around in his bag until he pulled out what he was looking for. It was a buck knife, a mirror image of his own except smaller.

"I got this for you a while back. Thought it will help you when I can't be around," he said staring at the ground with a blush creeping onto his face.

She smiled, took the knife and tucked it in her belt-loop. On her way out of the tent she touched his shoulder gently as a silent thank you. He couldn't help but grin knowing that he made her happy.

DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL

The group was organizing themselves before heading off to the prison. Rick and Daryl were double-checking the map while the others were cataloguing the weapons they were taking. Everyone would be coming along. Rick didn't want the group to be split up in case something serious happened.

Carol watched as everyone around her prepared themselves for what lied ahead. She was nervous. Normally she never came along on these missions but she felt confident because her training with Daryl made her feel safer and stronger.

Everyone began loading up and Daryl made his way toward his bike. She was making her way toward the Grime's SUV when he whistled to get her attention. He nodded and she changed her mind, making her way toward the motorcycle. She got on and wrapped her arms around his waist. His scent of earth and spice washed over her and she deeply inhaled.

Daryl started the bike and the convoy followed him. Resting her head between his shoulder blades, Carol watched the scenery pass by. An hour passed before her legs began to cramp up from hanging on to the bike. Thankfully Daryl began to slow down, pulling to the side of the road. The others followed his actions.

The group crowded around the front of Rick's car to hear the plan on approaching the prison. Rick stepped importantly into the middle of the circle, addressing them all.

"There's a path that leads to the prison. We aren't taking the cars too close yet. We don't want to attract unnecessary attention by the noise. Stay close. Do not wander from the group. Be on alert and don't let your guard down. Everyone will go in pairs. Do not leave your mate or you will regret it. We'll head out in five minutes."

People began pairing up and Carol began to panic, feeling alone. Who was going to go with her? But all her worries disappeared when the familiar warm calloused hand grasped her own and a voice in her ear whispered, "Stay with me."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought I'd stopped here before we get to the prison! I hope you liked this chapter! I really appreciate all the kind reviews! You guys are the best! **


	5. In His Arms

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I want to thank everyone who has left input! I'm trying to make this as realistic to the tv show as possible. This is what I want to happen in Season 3 :D I had a hard time writing this chapter so tell me what you think! Maybe it's because I'm really sleepy who knows. **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Walking Dead

The group began making their way down a hidden path that was camouflaged by overgrown greenery. Daryl let go of Carol's hand before anyone else noticed the contact between them but he made sure to remain at her side as they continued the trek.

Rick led the way followed by the others. Not knowing what would be waiting at the end of the walk, everyone had their weapons drawn.

Finally Rick stopped, signaling the group to do so. He pulled Daryl aside and whispered,

"Come with me first. We'll go see what is going on before we let the others go too,"

"Sounds good to me," Daryl whispered back. Rick informed the group that he and Daryl would go first and they should stay where they were. Daryl raised his eyes to meet Carol's. His look communicated that she should obey the orders.

Daryl followed Rick toward the end of the woods. He loaded his crossbow and raised it while Rick raised his gun. They creeped along the brush line until the prison came into the view. High fences with watch towers surrounded them. This would be a perfect place to stay. Daryl's thoughts were interrupted when Rick nudged him to look at the prison yard.

Hundreds of walkers mindlessly wandered around the prison yard. Most of them were clad in blue prison jumpsuits.

"It will probably take least a month to clear the yard out," Rick said. "Who knows how long it will take to clear out what's inside."

They continued along the outer fence. Walkers who noticed their presence began clawing at the fence. Daryl looked around; this place may look like a hell hole but it was their best chance.

"Let's go get the others and we'll see what we can do next" Rick said turning his back from the prison and making his way back to the beaten path.

**DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL**

Carol waited with the others while Daryl and Rick went to go check out the situation ahead of them. She sat on a rock and stared at her new buck knife, admiring how it perfectly it fit in her hand.

"Where did you get that?" Lori appeared next to her, sitting down on the rock beside her.

"Daryl gave it to me," Carol replied.

"He really likes you, you know?" Lori smiled. "I can see it by the way he looks at you. The man panics every time you're not in his line of sight. You should give him a chance."

"Is it that obvious?" asked Carol blushing.

"To me it is," Lori, replied. "I have no idea about anyone else but what the hell, you've got nothing to lose."

Lori left her to ponder her last remark. How could anyone have a relationship in these times? Her answer was right in front of her. Glenn was sitting on a log with Maggie with his arm around her. They were the prime example. Glenn was the happiest kid ever since he found Maggie, he was a whole new person. He wasn't the little boy trying to prove himself anymore. He already did by always being there to protect Maggie.

Carol knew she was willing to try to have a relationship with Daryl. Her biggest worry was him. She wasn't sure if he even wanted a relationship. He always made it known how independent he was by placing his tent farthest away from the others and always standing on the outside of group discussions. She couldn't imagine Daryl Dixon settling down.

**DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL**

A few minutes later Daryl and Rick were back to deliver the verdict on the prison. The group was anxious for the news. Carol held her breath while hoping for the best.

"Daryl and I think the prison is a chance worth taking. The walls are high enough to stand any walker attacks coming in. The only problem is that we have to clear out what's inside. We'll take you guys right now to see it, but we'll wait until tomorrow to begin removing the walkers. Follow us," said Rick.

The group gasped as the prison came into view. Carol was stunned by the vast fortress. It would be safe to live in except the only issue was that it was crawling with the things they were trying to escape from.

"We'll start tomorrow. There will be two groups. One group will be clearing out walkers, the other group will be in the watch towers covering their backs," stated Rick. "Let's head back to the cars."

**DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL**

The group was finishing up dinner as the sun began to set. Everyone was turning in early in order to be fresh for invading the prison in the morning. Daryl got up and stretched, checking the perimeters of the campsite. He had watch early in the morning but he still didn't take chances when others were on watch.

He finished up and made his way toward Carol's tent. Taking a deep breath, he entered. She was already fast asleep, on her side facing away from him. He dropped his crossbow in the corner and took off his boots without making any noise.

Carol sighed in her sleep and he suppressed a smile. She was so damn adorable when she wasn't having a nightmare. With those thoughts in his head, he slipped into the sleeping bag next to her.

He turned on his side and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. Without thinking, he stroked the side of her beautiful face, admiring everything about her. Her skin was soft to touch and all he wanted to do was envelop her with his body.

He softly kissed her cheek before cradling her sleeping form in his arms. He could get used to doing this every night for the rest of his life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you liked this chapter. It took me forever to write. Please R&R! I love your comments and your reviews help me a lot with my story! Love you all!**

**I don't want to move their physical relationship too fast. I don't really see Daryl "jumping in". He's been abused for years and I think it will take him time to get used to it. I just want to make it clear. They'll eventually get there :)**


	6. Promise Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I took so long to update! We had a bad storm which knocked down all the trees in my yard so we spent a good part of the day cutting trees and after that I was exhausted! I just want to let you know you can always contact me on my walking dead blog ( .com) or my main blog ( .com) You guys are wonderful! I really appreciate the reviews! **

**So there is news that Norman said that Daryl is not getting a relationship this season but you never know he may be lying. I'm in real denial so therefore I am putting all my feelings for this ship into this chapter. I hope you enjoy **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Walking Dead

Daryl got up around 3AM to relieve T-Dog from his watch duty. He was reluctant to leave the sanctuary of the tent. Usually he was eager to get up and move. By the crack of dawn he was always out hunting or doing something to keep himself busy.

He made sure Carol was safe in the tent before leaving her. There was a full moon tonight and his surroundings were brilliantly illuminated around him.

Daryl settled down in the space that T-Dog last occupied and started to clean his precious bow to pass the time. However, he was repeatedly interrupted by his thoughts of Carol.

He wondered what their kiss meant to her. To him, it was his way of revealing his feelings but she didn't know that he'd never been kissed or the fact that he'd never made the effort to care for a woman before.

Maybe she just kissed him back out of pity or just to release sexual build-up. Daryl decided his new mission was to discover the meaning of the kiss. He wasn't going to let himself be emotionally vulnerable to a woman that didn't care for him.

Although Daryl had an itch that Carol cared for him. But in what type of way? As friends?

She was the one who came to his camp when he began to pull away from the group at the farm. Not only that but she always came to him to make sure he was okay when everyone else was too afraid to approach him.

Daryl's curiousness got the best of him. He set aside his crossbow and found himself striding back to Carol's tent, quickly unzipping the flap, and moving inside to shake her awake. That was his mistake. With a flash, he was pinned down with a knife held to his throat.

"Holy shit woman, when did you get so strong?" he gasped.

"Since now," she replied. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked as she let him free himself from her grasp.

"I got a question. Now don't laugh at me or anything. Just listen'. And I want an answer. Can you do that for me?"He looked at her with a serious expression so that she understood that he meant business.

He sat down facing away from her. He didn't want her to see the embarrassment on his face.

"Do, do you have feelin's for me?" he asked in a barely audible whisper.

"What?" she asked. "I didn't catch that."

He grunted annoyed with the fact that he was too much of a pussy to say it loud enough.

"Do you have feelin's for me?" he repeated louder.

There was silence. Dammit, he blew it. He was such an idiot he thought to himself. Before he could punch himself in his face, he felt her arms wrapping around his waist. She gently laid her head between his shoulder blades. He could feel her warm breath on his neck as she whispered "Of course I do."

They remained like this for a while until he slowly turned to face her. Reaching towards her face, he stroked her cheek lightly, searching her face to verify if her statement was the truth.

She answered his questions by kissing him fiercely. Their tongues danced as Daryl deepened the kiss. She tasted so sweet and pure; he wanted to relish this moment forever.

Her hands ran through his hair, and he turned her onto her back. He trailed kisses down her neck while her hands creeped under his shirt, feeling the skin that was layered with so many scars that he strived to keep hidden.

She slowly broke the kiss, tracing the outline of his lips with her finger.

"Daryl Dixon, I will never deny my feelings for you. I don't want you to ever question how I feel. Promise?" she whispered.

"Promise," he replied.

He held her in his arms while she fell back asleep. He gently kissed her on the forehead before returning back to his watch post with a smile on his face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm really busy this week! Tell me what you think and your thoughts on where I should go with this! R&R!**


	7. Be Safe

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late review! I've been so distracted! You guys are the best people ever. I'm so grateful for all the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me! Please R&R!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Walking Dead

The next morning the campsite was bustling with activity in preparation to enter the prison for the first time. Rick would be taking the first group which consisted of Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie before taking anyone else.

Carol didn't mind staying back at the campsite. Although she had been training for a while with weapons and now that she had successfully pinned down Daryl, she didn't feel comfortable enough to confront a giant ward of zombies.

After breakfast, the ones going to the prison grouped around Rick to hear the plan. Carol watched from the outside as Rick intensely repeated them the plan they discussed and drew out so many times. Daryl stood importantly beside him, listening intently to every word Rick said.

As the time for the group to leave drew closer, the pit of worry grew larger in Carol's stomach. She watched Daryl as he sharpened his knives. He always went on hunts and runs into town, but this was different.

He was going to face a swarm of those things with just a few others. What happens if he never came back? Who would make her feel safe?

She rushed back into the tent and sank into her sleeping bag, feeling the hot tears start to run down her cheeks. About fifteen minutes passed until she heard footsteps outside her tent.

"I'll be out in a minute," she called to the person outside.

Carol sat up, wiped her tears away, and put her face into her hands. Behind her, she heard the tent unzip and Daryl came in.

"We're leavin' now. You ok?" he asked.

"Fine, I'm fine," she whispered.

"No yer not," he replied. "What's botherin' you?"

"You not coming back," Carol turned to meet his eyes. He moved closer to her, moving his hand to cup her face.

"I will always come back, you hear?" Daryl said seriously. "Nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon. "

He leaned in and kissed her softly, pouring all of his love into the simple kiss. They broke away, and he lifted her chin up.

"Now, don't go mopin' around while I'm gone. We'll be back before nightfall. Don't fret"

He took her hand and helped her to her feet. She followed him out of the tent. The others were packing everything they needed into the SUV and truck they were taking. Finally when they were finished they began to say their goodbyes.

Rick embraced Lori and Carl, promising that he would be back soon. Herschel and Beth were saying goodbye to Glenn and Maggie. T-Dog was already waiting in the truck, having no one to say good bye to.

That left Carol and Daryl. Daryl awkwardly looked around to see if anyone was watching. He stroked Carol's cheek and kissed her on the forehead before whispering in her ear "Be safe".

She smiled and quickly hugged him. He walked to the SUV but before he got in, he turned around and stared long and hard at her, as if to remember everything about her.

Carol waved and he nodded, getting into the car. She watched as the vehicles made their way down the road, tail lights disappearing into the early morning haze.

"He'll come back, he always does," she whispered to herself before turning back to the campsite.

DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL/ DARYL/CAROL

Daryl hesitantly got into the SUV. His heart was aching to race back to Carol. All he wanted to do was to wrap her in his arms and kiss her forever.

He knew that he had to go to the prison. It was the only place that could offer them the safety that they needed. He had to get Carol to safety, no matter what it took. Daryl would face a thousand zombies just to keep her safe.

Sighing, he rested his head against the window of the vehicle. Why did having feelings have to be so painful?

He heard a chuckle next to him. Glenn looked over at him and smiled.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" he grumbled at the kid.

"Looks like you're in love" he laughed at Daryl.

"Shut the fuck up," Daryl muttered.

"What?" Glenn said. "There's nothing wrong with it. Glad to know that you can make Carol happy. She really needs that after everything that's happen. Just don't hurt her ok? I care about her."

"Why the hell do you think I'm gonna hurt her" Daryl snarled.

"I don't know, dude chill." Glenn said alarmed, "I'm just saying it because Carol is like family to me and I don't want her to get hurt".

"I won't, Jesus," Daryl said. "After all the shit I've done for the group and you can't trust me here? Good lord."

"Okay, Okay," Glenn said. "End of discussion".

They spent the remainder of the drive in silence until they finally stopped in front of the beaten path. Everyone got out and followed Rick into the woods. Weapons drawn, they all made their way back to the fortress.

As they got to the giant gates, Rick stopped, turned around and said "You all ready for this?"

The others all nodded in agreement and Rick turned to open the hatch before entering into the house of death.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AH sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger! I hope you liked this chapter! All this news about season 3 is making me so nervous! If you want to talk to me about season 3 just go to my blog on tumblr my url is misterdarlydixon and talk to me! I always need someone to discuss my predictions! Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot! **


	8. Don't Worry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks again for the reviews **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Walking Dead

They were surrounded.

Zombies in prison uniforms were lumbering towards them, arms outstretched, ready for their next meal. The group had entered the prison without trouble. The main pathway had a gate that blocked the walkers from entering the main pathway into the prison. Their big mistake was entering the main courtyard.

"Everyone get in a circle, back to back!" yelled Rick.

The group scrambled to get into the defensive position with their weapons drawn. All around them, moans were growing closer.

Daryl turned to see a walker jump towards Maggie who reacted quickly raising her machete and slicing the geek through the head.

"Rick, what are we gonna do?" Daryl called out as another walker made its way towards them. He charged and took it out with his buck knife.

"Let's make our way towards the main entrance. Take out anything that comes in your path. Rick turned and charged towards the main entrance of the prison. The rest followed suit.

After fighting off the geeks they finally made it to the entrance. Rick unbolted the front door and cautiously kicked it open. The lobby appeared to be clear of walkers. Maybe the guards left most of the prisoners locked in cell blocks or just in the contained court yards.

"Good sign the lobby is clear," Daryl said, looking around, closing the front entrance and muffling the moans from outside.

"Let's check out a few cell blocks," said Rick. "Don't wander from the group. Stick together. I don't want to explore too far into the prison and not be able to get back out. "

The first block they looked at was clear, except for a few unmoving bodies in the hallway. They spent the remainder of the day exploring the blocks, clearing out walkers, and marking safe zones. Finally, Rick called for them to stop.

"Let's wait a few days before bring the others here. I want to explore the other wards to calculate how many walkers we need to clear out. But when we bring them, I think the first cell block will be the best place to stay," said Rick.

"Do you think we will be safe staying here though with walkers still out?" asked Maggie.

"The walkers in the front are kept back by the fence and it seems though the others are trapped by the strong doors and bars so I think it'll be fine," grunted Daryl. The place didn't seem too bad to him.

"Tomorrow we will come back better prepared to go further in," Rick said. "I don't want to take chances bringing the others yet. We don't need any unwanted surprises. I found a closet loaded with SWAT team equipment. We can use that to safely navigate the dark corridors."

"Rick its gettin' dark out, we should head back before they start to worry," said Daryl. "We don't wanna get stranded in the dark with walkers around us either," He added.

Back in the lobby of the prison, Rick hesitantly opened the front entrance. They had done a good job clearing out the walkers from the main walkway and there were few left to take care of.

"Coasts clear," he whispered. "Make a run for it."

The group charged down the fenced pathway. All around them walkers were clawing at the fence, groaning while hands clawed at the metal, trying to get at them.

Daryl took no notice of the walkers. With is crossbow loaded he raced down the path with the entrance in site. All he wanted was to get back to Carol.

DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL

The sun was beginning to set when Carol began to worry. Darkness always brought out the fear. She never felt safe at night. Everything terrible always happened at night; like their campsite at the quarry being invaded by walkers, Dale's death, and the farm being overrun.

They had just finished dinner and the ones who went to the prison weren't back yet. Carl and Lori had wandered off to their tent. Beth was keeping Herschel company on watch. After cleaning up the dishes and organizing the remaining supplies she took to pacing around the fire.

"Carol, why don't you go rest for a while and I'll tell you when they get back," suggested Herschel who was watching her closely.

"But I wanted to be up when they get back," she said as she stood on her tiptoes to peer down the road.

"Honey, you need to sleep. You put too much effort on keeping everybody moving and you never take the time to look after yourself. Go rest." He countered back firmly.

She sighed, her battle was lost. Carol made her way back to the tent, looking back one last time at the road. She climbed in and sank into her sleeping bag. Before she knew it her eyes were heavy with sleep and she drifted off.

She awoke suddenly to someone wrapping their arms around her. She almost screamed but she recognized the woodsy aroma of Daryl.

"You're back," she murmured sleepily.

"Promise ya I would," he said

Carol turned over and buried her face into his neck. Daryl wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"How was the prison? Is it safe?" she asked.

"Think it will be a good place for us. Just gotta clear some more walkers out before movin' in. I wouldn't take you there if I didn't think it was safe," he said.

Carol pressed little kisses into his neck, softly moving her way up to his mouth. Their lips met and all the worry of being separated melted. His hands moved under her shirt, stroking her stomach. She moaned into his lips, hungrily tasting every bit of him.

"I missed ya," he whispered into her lips. She smiled, kissing him deeply.

He rolled her on her back, lifting her shirt up as he did. But before he could get it over her head, they were interrupted by T-Dog who was standing outside their tent.

"Daryl, it's your turn for watch," he said.

Daryl groaned and rolled on to his back. He rubbed his face.

"You better go, before he comes back," Carol said turned on her side to face him. She watched as he got up and slung his crossbow over his shoulder. Before leaving, he kissed her softly and whispered, "Get some sleep, I'll see you in the mornin'".

She smiled and pulled the covers up over her shoulders and drifted off to sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I had the worst writer's block ever. I kept getting distracted by everything around me so I'm not too sure about this chapter! I hope you liked it! Please R&R! They help a lot!**


	9. Together Again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry for the late update. I hope you're not angry with me! Let's just say I've been putting writing this chapter off and finally I've had a lot of encouragement from people to write it. Hopefully you all will like it!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Walking Dead

The group spent the next few days cleaning out a great deal of the prison. The cell block they would be staying in was completely free of walkers and blood however a there were parts of the prison that were still infested.

The only good thing was that most of the walkers were trapped behind heavy prison doors that could only be opened with electricity. Rick was concerned about a certain part of the prison that had walkers but weak doors as if it was a part of the prison that prisoners did not frequently visit. They would investigate those parts in days to come.

Daryl wiped the sweat off of his face as he leaned against the railing of one of the watchtowers. They had spent the day shooting walkers in the prison yard with successful progress. It would only take a few more days until the yard was clear.

In a few hours they would be bringing the rest of the group to the prison. He'd spent the last few nights in the cleared out cell block. He was excited to bring Carol to the prison so he could be closer to her again. The past few nights were lonely for him. He missed her warmth and company those nights.

He had been hesitant to leave her. When he told her that he was going to be spending the next few nights at the prison she stormed off into the tent. He'd expected that to happen. Each passing day, Carol became more and more outspoken. His chest swelled with pride just thinking about it.

She said goodbye to him tearfully, although she was still angry at him. He could still feel how tightly her arms had been around him. Her touch always lingered on him. It was as if it was there to let him know that she would always be there for him.

"Daryl," Rick called out to him from the ground. "Do you want to head back to camp to move the others? We all finished our duties early and it will give us more time if things don't move smoothly."

"Sounds good," he said making his way down the stairs of the watchtower. At the bottom he met up with Rick who was joined by Glenn. All he could anticipate was seeing her face again.

DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL

Half an hour later the campsite came into the view. Daryl strained his neck itching to see if she was there. He began to panic, wondering where she was. She was always there to greet him after he returned from hunting or runs into town.

The second the car stopped he hopped out racing passed Lori and Carl who were waiting to greet Rick. The only place he could think she would be was the tent.

He opened the flaps to the tent to find her in the middle of packing their belongings up. She turned and yelped, stunned by his sudden appearance.

"Why the fuck weren't you outside?" he growled. "I didn't see you. I thought you were dead."

"Calm down," she said. "I was packing everything up. We weren't expecting you for at least a couple more hours. I was just getting everything ready to leave."

With that, he crossed the tent and swiftly wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss ya a lot," he whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too," she said.

"I never want to be away from ya that long ever again" he said crashing his lips to hers.

She matched the intensity of the kiss, kissing him back. His hands began to move toward her ass, cupping it with enthusiasm.

Daryl laid Carol on the sleeping and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he hungrily kissed her neck.

Before he could move any further, she broke the moment, gasping for air.

"I really need to finish packing," she said moving to pick up the last remaining items in the tent. Daryl watched her internally groaning that he could never get anywhere with her without being interrupted by something or someone.

She started moving their bags out of the tent and he hopped up to help her.

"I got it," he grunted taking all of the bags into his arms. She followed him as he swiftly carried them to the truck where he deposited them into the back.

"Where's your bike?" she asked looking around.

"Left it at the prison. Makes too much noise. Didn't want it to draw too much attention right now," he replied.

Moments later they were joined by Rick and Lori who added their belongings to the truck.

"We've got everything organized," Lori said. "Carol and I packed T-Dog's stuff so he doesn't have to worry about it."

"Is everyone else ready to go?" Daryl asked. He looked up at the sky. It had to be late afternoon and he didn't want to waste time.

"I believe so," Rick said. "Glenn is helping Herschel and Beth load up their things and we will be all ready to leave."

When they were finally finished the group dispersed into their cars. Daryl slid in the back next to Carol. She smiled at him, resting her hand on his knee. Looking over to see if Carl who was on the other side of Carol was paying attention, he covered his hand over hers.

Tonight he would make her his.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry to leave you on a little cliffhanger. I'll try to get the next chapter to you soon! I really hate myself for being so lazy! Your reviews are so kind! THEY MEAN A LOT TO ME!**


	10. Bliss

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! I DEEPLY apologize for the late update. So many things have been going on in the past few weeks for me school, friends, boys, etc. However my Caryl feels are hurting so bad right now after seeing the deleted scenes and commentary on the Season 2 DVD. ALL I CAN HOPE THIS WILL LEAD TO SOMETHING. But to the people who left me the kind messages to continue; this is for you!**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Walking Dead.

The group safely arrived to the prison later that afternoon. They were immediately bustling with activity and jobs in order to move in before nightfall.

Rick wanted all their things to be in their cell block so no one would be out transporting objects after dusk in case a lone walker escaped from the confines of the fence.

Carol busied herself organizing the largest cell in the block that was deemed the common room for the group. All supplies from food to clothing would be stored in this room. In addition the group would have meals and meetings in the room before a larger room in the prison could be cleaned and assigned.

Lori walked into the room and sunk down on a couch that used to be in a guard's office. Her baby bump had considerably grown in the last month and she was increasingly tired due to her swollen ankles.

"I distributed bedding and spare pillows to all the cells," she said yawning. "I think everyone will be all set for tonight. You might have to tidy up your cell a bit but it will do."

"Good," replied Carol. "I've got most of the food and supplies organized. We are going to have a small dinner tonight because we are low on food" she said worriedly.

"You don't have to worry," said Rick who appeared in the doorway of the cell. "We found a small kitchen off the side of one of the hallways. Their pantries are mostly full so we don't have to worry for a while. Most of it is dry goods that won't spoil for a while."

"Thank God," Carol said. "I was beginning to worry. We can't live on Daryl's game forever. Where is he anyway?"

"He's down the cellblock cleaning out a cell," replied Rick. "He looks like a man on a mission. Snarled at me when I asked him what he was doing."

"Typical," Carol smiled to herself and returned to the last of the boxes she was putting away.

DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL/CAROL/DARYL

"Dammit," Daryl grumbled into himself. Who knew cleaning a damn cell would be so difficult? He had never really cleaned a day in his life. Sure, he tidied up a bit but he never really took a lot of energy to clean. He wanted everything to be perfect for tonight.

He pushed together the beds and made them with the bedding that Lori had dropped off earlier. His hands were shaking, he was so damn nervous. When he was nervous or irritated he tended to snap at people. He felt bad for snapping at Rick earlier but the man was being too nosey in his business.

He spent the next twenty minutes cleaning the rest of the cell until he stood back and admired his work. He had to say, he did a pretty good job. The cell that was once grungy actually looked like someone could live in it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Glenn who came to alert him that dinner was already. Daryl made his way to the common area. His heart was already pumping with anxiety. He didn't think he could act normal around her before tonight. He wasn't usually this antsy.

He paused outside the door getting himself together. Daryl Dixon did not let his emotions show in front of others.

He entered the room and was immediately greeted by Carol who handed him a plate. He nodded and offered a small smile as a "thank you". He sat down to eat his meal and was joined by Carol a few minutes later.

The group ate hungrily in silence after the day of hard work. After a while, the people began to disperse into their cells. Daryl sat in the hallway outside of the common area waiting for Carol to finish cleaning up. It seemed that she was taking her time chatting with Beth who was helping her.

As the minutes ticked by he grew more and more impatient. Finally she and Beth exited the room and he nodded to them before following suit. Beth who was staying with Herschel in one of the first rooms on the block said goodnight and left them alone.

Daryl sighed, grateful they were finally alone. He grabbed Carol's hand as they made their way down to the cellblock. He had picked one of the last rooms for privacy. They were already closely grouped together enough.

She laced her fingers through his and smiled up at him.

"Which room is ours?" she whispered to him.

"This one," he grunted and stopped at a door. "I fixed it up a bit while you were makin' dinner. I hope that's alright."

She gasped as he opened the door. "Holy shit Daryl," she murmured in awe.

"I guess you like it," he said.

"No, I love it!" she said looking around the room. He turned and closed the door, making sure it was locked before he turned to her. She was sitting on the bed watching him.

Daryl walked over to the desk beside the bed and dimmed the lantern and pulled off his boots before joining her on the bed. He hoped she couldn't tell how nervous he was. He could barely breathe.

"I need to tell you somethin'" he said looking into her eyes. He took a deep breath before starting the speech he had prepared and recited to himself all day.

"Before this zombie shit, I was this redneck that had no heart. I was nothin' and I was a pussy who listened to his brother who was cold. But then I met ya'll at the quarry and when Merle left I thought I was alone for good with no family left but then you guys accepted me. But I think the best thing that happened was gettin' to know you. I've never gotten to know a woman or kiss her or be with her or anythin'. You're the only person who I can open up to and I wanna give you to myself tonight."

He ended his speech and tried to himself down so he wouldn't look like a pussy in front of her.

Carol crossed the space between them and she crashed her lips to his. He responded with intensity cradling her face in his hands. His teeth began to nip at her lip and she moaned into his mouth. He turned her over so that she was on her back. Daryl began spreading butterfly kisses down her neck while her hands ran through his hair. His eyes never left hers as his kisses moved lower and lower. He gently lifted her shirt over her head exposing her naked torso. She sighed as he unhooked her bra and slipped it off her shoulders and began to kiss each breast before taking a nipple into his mouth. He felt her body stiffen and she arched her back in euphoria.

She gracefully unbuttoned his shirt and began kissing his chest. Her fingers were tracing the scars that were scattered across his chest. The ones that he so consciously hid from anyone. She was the only person he would allow to really see them.

"I love you," he whispered as he descended into a blissful dream.

**Authors Note: Ahhh a cliffhanger. I am so evil. I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to contact me on my blog on Tumblr misterdaryldixon! I love discussing my Caryl feels with other shippers! Reviews are very appreciated ;) **


	11. State of Grace

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HELLO! I am finally back to this story. I've been busy with classes and work which hasn't allowed me to take the time to actually think about a chapter for this story. I really don't want this story to be too fluffy but my Caryl feels are taking over what I write. I want to start taking this story down a darker path after this chapter so eat up all the fluff while you can! Season 3 has been incredible so far and God, the character development of Carol and Daryl is INSANE! They are so perfect together and dear lord I really hope they have more moments. (AND THAT BOTH OF THEM LIVE!) **

**This chapter is inspired by a mix of songs; mainly State of Grace by Taylor Swift(cheesy I know but since her new CD came out I told myself I wouldn't listen to it but then I did and now I can't stop)**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Walking Dead

* * *

Carol's POV

The moonlight streamed between the bars of the cells casting lines around the cell. The cell block was quiet. Every once in a while the silence was broken by a cough or a snore by a group member in their cell. Carol lay with a sleeping Daryl wrapped around her. His arms where safely secured around her and his face was buried into her neck. Every once in a while he would move in his sleep, causing the scruff on his chin to tickle her. Regardless of that, she could stay like this forever.

Though she was tired, Carol couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop going over every beautiful moment that occurred that night. She could still feel the soft touch of Daryl's hands caressing her body like it was a fragile piece of art and the way he so passionately kissed her. They were twin fire signs and four blue eyes alone together in a little bit of heaven in hell.

Carol was starting to think that the end of the world was the best thing to ever happen to her. She was finally free from that bastard Ed. Ed made her life hell for all those years. He kept her from living her life.

All those years, she wanted to keep her hair long, wear makeup and clothes that she could flaunt her figure in. She dreamt of that one red dress that was in the window of a boutique that she passed on her way to the supermarket. Ed never let her wear anything that was beautiful or showed her figure. He claimed that the only person that was allowed to see her was him.

The only missing piece of her perfect life now was Sophia. She missed her daughter's constant warmth at her side. Her precious smile that could light up the world on a cloudy day. Sophia was the only thing that kept her from opting out from a world of Ed. She couldn't leave her daughter to live in the agony of that piece of shit all alone.

After Sophia died, she felt like giving up. Nothing could keep her going anymore. Why live in a world of such darkness without the only person that could give light to it?

Carol believed that it was Sophia's last wish for her to be happy. Sophia's disappearance is what brought them together.

Daryl did save her. The first time she knew that maybe she could make it was the day that he gave her the Cherokee Rose. His story about hope and being strong gave her the mindset that even without Sophia, she had a chance. His constant encouragement to keep her going made her want to live.

Daryl mumbled in his sleep breaking her out of her thoughts. She studied his beautiful face, watching as his eyes fluttered under his eyelids. He was deep in a dream or possibly a nightmare. He buried himself even deeper into her neck, which was beginning to ache due to being cramped at an odd angle. But she fought the pain because the warmth of his arms around her was something she never wanted to give up.

When she was with him, he let his armor fall when he was alone with her. Around others, he always had his guard up. When she first met him, Ed made her stay clear from him, making comments that he was a no good redneck that only needed a good fuck and some cigarettes.

She wasn't going to lie, Daryl did initially intimidate her. His moody demeanor along with his dangerous crossbow made her keep her distance. She never saw her falling for him coming. It happened so fast. They were living in a world that required them to move from one place to another all the time. Who really had time for love?

Love in this world is a ruthless game. At any moment they could lose one another. Why take a chance if the only outcome was to get hurt? But Carol knew deep down that Daryl was worth the fight. She would never be the person she was now without him.

Daryl's flaws made him perfect. She loved his shades of wrong. The way he kept himself reserve and a little bit away from the group, his weird habits, and how he could never wear sleeves made her crazy for him. He wasn't a saint. He was someone that wasn't afraid to be true to himself.

Carol's eyes began to grow heavier and heavier. Tonight started a golden age of something good and great. Even though this world was dangerous and dark, everything was suddenly right and real.

She was in a state of grace.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you liked it! GO LISTEN TO TAYLOR SWIFT'S SONG STATE OF GRACE. IT IS ON HER NEW ALBUM RED AND I LOVE IT OK. I AM NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT IT. JUST LISTEN TO IT! I again apologize for my absence on this story. I hope it makes up for it. I plan to take this story a little bit darker now, but hey that's life in a world full of zombies. PLEASE FEEL FREE TO R&R! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! And yay for all the Caryl feels! xoxo**


End file.
